


Limite

by allec_rameht



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Limite... Vou quebrar o seu limite"
Relationships: Claude Faustus/Sebastian Michaelis





	Limite

“Limite... Qual é o seu limite?”. Sempre procurei saber até onde as criaturas aguentam sofrer. Porém, ironicamente, eu acabei chegando à linha tênue entre a sanidade e a loucura.   
“Limite... você tem algum limite?”. E a cada estocada contragosto que recebia me faz ter certeza que nunca deveria ter essa sede de perigo. E a cada gota de sangue que se liberta e escorrega entre minhas coxas me faz ter certeza que ele está apenas revidando minhas provocações cruelmente.  
“Limite... Vou quebrar o seu limite”. Esse foi o inicio de inúmeras vezes que eu me afoguei na sua teia insana.   



End file.
